


even my phone misses your call, by the way

by TossACoinToYourSourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, OR IS IT, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TossACoinToYourSourwolf/pseuds/TossACoinToYourSourwolf
Summary: Stiles se sentó torpemente en el pasillo vacío de su apartamento con la maceta entre sus brazos. Con lágrimas nublando su mirada comenzó a disculparse con las hojas muertas de lo que antes había sido una bonita planta.Ahora, mustia y sin brillo, parecía ser la perfecta metáfora de su relación.No podían culparlo, Derek era el jardinero de los dos.Título inspirado en From the Dining Table del amazing Harry Styles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	even my phone misses your call, by the way

_**"la vida es demasiado dulce para rendirse sin luchar,** _ _**¿no te parece?"** _

— Derek Hale está caliente como el infierno — gritó una Lydia completamente ebria, abrazando a Stiles quien sólo volteó los ojos.

Ambos miraban cómo Derek se movía con gracia por detrás de la barra. La fiesta en La Jungla estaba en pleno apogeo, las bebidas se derramaban y los cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música. 

— Necesito probar ese delicioso carácter — moduló la pelirroja, antes de codear a su ex novio — Pero no quiero quitártelo, Stilinski.

— Derek y yo sólo somos amigos — respondió el castaño, avergonzado — Ya sabes cómo me siento por él, pero nunca fue recíproco.

Lydia quiso responderle algo ingenioso, pero Isaac volvió con tres vasos en sus manos. 

|||

Stiles empujó el cofre de Derek con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el alfa se tambaleara por unos segundos. Miró con odio a su amiga que se cubría con las colchas, que al menos se veía avergonzada. Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, muda.

Stiles observó unos segundos más la escena antes de salir del loft de Derek, prácticamente corriendo hacia el jeep. El moreno salió detrás de él, gritando su nombre. 

— ¡Stiles! ¡Espera! — uno de sus brazos fue atrapado antes de que pueda subirse al asiento del conductor — Dijiste...dijiste que no te importaba si Lydia y yo...

— Derek, suéltame — escupió furioso el humano, sin querer levantar la mirada.

— Creí que eramos sólo amigos. Stiles, hablemos, por favor — el tono herido de Derek solo hizo que Stiles apriete aún más su mandíbula.

— ¿No puedes entender la puta pista de que he terminado? Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. No somos amigos, no somos nada. 

Con eso dicho, Stiles se soltó del agarre de aquel que antes había amado tanto y se fue sin mirar atrás. 

|||

_"Ya no quiero sentirme así"._

Fue lo primero que Stiles Stilinski pensó al despertar en su apartamento vacío. Sabía perfectamente que todo eso era su culpa. Él había comenzado a hablar con Derek, quedarse en el loft y compartir momentos íntimos. 

Pero jamás había buscado más. 

Sabía que Derek sólo vivía relaciones difíciles. Paige, Kate, Jennifer, Braeden...

No quería ser alguien más en la lista. Sólo quería que ambos fueran felices. Como amigos y quizá más con el tiempo. 

Stiles tampoco había tenido relaciones fáciles. Malia, Lydia. Ninguna había sido lo que él estaba buscando, pero se alegraba de haberlas tenido en su vida. Ambas conocían exactamente la razón por la que Stiles jamás pudo darles lo que querían.

_"¡No quiero pertenencias materiales! ¡Quiero mi corazón de vuelta!"_

Pensó Stiles cuando Derek apareció en su puerta con una caja llena de sus cosas. Aún así, las aceptó con un gesto indiferente y no dejó que el lobo entrara. En cambio, cerró la puerta y esperó unos minutos antes de sentarse en el suelo y volver a llorar. 

La caja sólo tenía su sudadera roja y un par de videojuegos que no recordaba haber dejado en el loft. No los necesitaba y su corazón traidor le llevó a pensar que sólo eran una excusa de Derek para volver a verlo. 

Sacudió la cabeza y pateó las cosas lejos de su vista. 

_"No me gusta esto, se siente raro"_

Se quejó Stiles, escuchando el silencio.

Scott se había ido hace unas horas. Habían hablado muy poco, lo suficiente para que ambos notaran lo alejadas que eran sus vidas ahora. Aún así, el verdadero alfa le dio un abrazo antes de despedirse y le prometió ir más seguido. 

|||

— ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

— No. No quiero llevarme bien contigo — Stiles ignoró la vergüenza que le provocaba su tono infantil.

— Oh. Pues bien entonces — Lydia sólo continuó tecleando, frunciendo levemente los labios — Derek está bien, por cierto.

— Bien — Stiles notó que la chaqueta de mezclilla que colgaba en el asiento de su ex novia era una que él había dejado en loft — No es como si me importara realmente.

Ambos notaron su mentira. 

|||

Stiles se sentó fuera del Jeep, mirando el campo vacío de lacrosse. La noche decolorada por la inminente luz del sol le recordó que debería irse y dormir un poco. No pudo hacerlo. 

— Solíamos venir aquí para practicar, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando logre convertirme en un lobo completo — la voz gruesa de Derek hizo que volteara — Me dijiste que lo solucionaríamos juntos, que...

— Sé lo que dije, Derek — lo interrumpió Stiles, hastiado. Aún tenía fresco en la memoria la charla con Lydia — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Dijiste que nos apoyaríamos, Stiles. Sólo quiero entender qué pasó.

— ¿Sabes que? Estaba equivocado. Estás roto, estás más allá de mis posibilidades, Derek, no eres algo que quiero tomarme el tiempo para manejar. Simple como eso — Stiles cruzó sus brazos, mirándolo.

— No lo dices en serio, sólo estás molesto por lo de Lydia y lo entiendo. Jamás debió pasar. 

— No estoy molesto, Lydia no me importa lo más mínimo — Derek se quedó sin palabras luego de eso, el corazón de Stiles no decía mentiras. 

|||

_Derek había tocado el timbre de su departamento unos meses después de que se hicieron amigos._

_Stiles se había mudado hace unos días y estaba exhausto. A pesar de eso, le regaló una gran sonrisa y le ofreció tomar un poco de vino en una taza de café (_ "No desempaqué nada más, Derek Hale, no te burles de mí") _._

_El alfa había llegado con una maceta en sus manos. En la superficie de la tierra, se veía una pequeña planta con dos hojas diminutas._

_— Lindo detalle, sourwolf, quiero lamentarme por adelantado por la muerte de este ser vivo — soltó dramáticamente el humano._

_— ¿A qué te refieres? — Derek levantó una ceja, levemente preocupado._

_— No podría cuidar una planta aunque de eso dependa mi vida, créeme._

_Derek se fue unas horas después, la promesa de cuidar juntos la planta aún flotaba en el aire._

Stiles abrió con dificultad la puerta de su departamento. El alcohol nublaba sus sentidos y presentía la gran resaca que sufriría al día siguiente. Intentó caminar en la oscuridad antes de patear algo muy duro. Maldiciendo, buscó el interruptor.

La planta que Derek le había regalado estaba ahí. Muerta.

Se sentó torpemente en el pasillo vacío de su apartamento con la maceta entre sus brazos. Con lágrimas nublando su mirada comenzó a disculparse con las hojas muertas de lo que antes había sido una bonita planta. Ahora, mustia y sin brillo, parecía ser la perfecta metáfora de su relación.

No podían culparlo, Derek era el jardinero de los dos.

|||

_**Los silencios cómodos estaban sobrevalorados.** _

Derek Hale estaba en su sala, mirándolo con una intensidad que asustaba un poco, pero no le daría el gusto de ser intimidado para empezar. Claro que no.

— Esto es invasión de propiedad — soltó Stiles, enfadado — No puedes entrar a mi casa sin que yo lo quiera.

Porque eso era lo que había ocurrido. Stiles casi había pasado al más allá cuando, al prender la luz, vio al lobo esperándolo.

Derek no dijo nada. 

— No necesitas decir nada, Derek. Esto es inútil.

— Esa es la razón exacta por la que todos los que amo se van, ¿lo sabías? Porque nunca digo nada. Sólo dejo que alguien más lo solucione. El mundo se está desmoronando debajo de mí y estoy harto de no decir nada, Stiles.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados luego de eso. 

— Lamento lo que te dije, esa vez en el campo de lacrosse — admitió Stiles luego de un momento — No lo dije en serio.

— Lo sé. Hemos estado mintiéndonos últimamente. 

Silencio.

— Siempre seremos amigos, Derek, no...no podrás librarte de mi — bromeó Stiles, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos — Aun debemos mirar la nueva temporada de Brooklyn 99, ¿verdad?

— Stiles... Ya no quiero ser tu amigo.

El castaño miró sorprendido al frente. Derek se acercó con lentitud, dándole la oportunidad para alejarse antes de besarlo con suavidad. 

El sonido del despertador sonó como un taladro en sus oídos. Stiles abrió sus ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar. Odió su mente cruel que lo obligaba a soñar que Derek venía por él. 

Derek nunca fue. Stiles jamás llamó de vuelta.

**_El silencio definitivamente estaba sobrevalorado._ **

El característico sonido de un mensaje rompió sus pensamientos.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo, imaginando un mundo mejor donde ese mensaje era de Derek Hale. 

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, no odien a Lydia, que es mi princesa. Y recuerden que esto es un punto de vista solamente de Stiles, quise hacerlo con Derek, pero no me salía. Quizá en algún otro momento, si esta historia le gusta a alguien.
> 
> No sé porqué escribí esto, realmente (No está editado) . Pronto volveré a mis historias cursis, que son las que más me gustan. 
> 
> Besos, Cami.


End file.
